


Nearly Morning

by emptymornings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymornings/pseuds/emptymornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the S2 finale but instead of leaving Clarke decides to stay. It's tough but she and Bellamy help each other and gradually they realise they might not be quite as broken as they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just trying this out to see what people think.. The title of this fic is the name of a Luke Sital Singh song that happened to come on just as I was deciding on a name. Idk it seemed to fit.

Clarke was sitting by the large fire, the chattering of her people washing over her. It was over a week since Bellamy had convinced her to stay and she hadn't slept more than 4 or 5 hours in her whole time back at the camp. Her nightmares made sure of it. If she didn't see the faces of the men and women and children lying motionless on the floors of Mt Weather then she saw the faces of the people killed at Tondc, Octavia's voice ringing in her ears. Sometimes she would still see Finn but thankfully his visits were becoming less frequent. Clarke was so exhausted and broken, she didn't know what to do anymore. Her thoughts pushed and pulled at her mind, dragging her deeper into herself. One day she thought, she wouldn't be able to recover in time and she would drown in her guilt. 

Bellamy was watching her closely from where he stood a few feet awayy to the left. He was speaking to Raven about a way to pump water up to the camp from the river when he saw her expression shift. He and Raven eyed the blonde carefully before exchanging a glance and moving towards her. The three of them had become friends again over the past week or so. There had been a time when Raven hated Clarke, namely after what happened to Finn, but deep down she never really blamed her friend, she was just angry. And then after learning what the grounders would have done to Finn, even Raven could admit that Clarke had been merciful. The first day or so home had been difficult, Clarke was unwell, that was clear, thought Raven hadn't realised how unwell until a couple of days ago. It was hard knowing that she was at least partially the cause of Clarke's mental state, the weight of saving her and the others resting heavily on the girl's shoulders. Things with Bellamy were a little easier. Raven had never really disliked Bellamy, he had annoyed her when she first came to the ground and still did sometimes if she was honest, but, after everything he had done for their people, she respected him, she was glad they were friends. There was still something wrong with Bellamy, but it was harder to see on him. Either he wasn't as bad as Clarke, or he hid it much better. It didn't make a huge amount of difference in her eyes, there was no way he would tell her what was wrong so she didn't ask. She would be around if either of them needed her.

What Raven hadn't expected to see was how close Clarke and Bellamy had become, or how they had come to depend on each other. She wondered if they realised themselves just how far they had come. From the early days when they would try to do everything on their own, ignoring the advise from the enemy side, to now where they always have the others back, even when they can barely watch there own. It was at times like those that Raven decided she came in. For all that she was still a little weak from the marrow extractions, and walking was harder than it used to be, she was probably the healthiest of the three. Luckily, she knew that if push literally came to shove Octavia and Lincoln would step in. No matter how furious Octavia was with Clarke, she wouldn't endanger her life, or her brothers. Octavia could barely look at Clarke without snarling at her and by extension at Bellamy who would make some kind of protective gesture. Raven knew he loved his sister but she was glad he chose Clarke this time, she needed all the help she could get, Octavia had Lincoln. Lincoln had sent them apologetic glances from time to time. Raven knew the younger Blake would come round eventually although sooner would be better than later, the mechanic wasn't sure how long the other two could hold it together without her. Raven wouldn't have been able to without Wick, that was for damn sure.

She shook herself from her thoughts and rested a tentative hand on Clarke's shoulder making her jump slightly, her eyes flying up to look at her friend. "Clarke? You in there?"

"Raven... Bellamy?" Clarke squinted trying to focus her eyes, a yawn escaping from her throat. "What's going on? Is everything OK?"

Bellamy was looking at her with sad eyes, the worry on his face made Raven smile to herself, it really was amazing how far these two had come. His tone was gentle and even as he spoke, "Everything's fine Clarke, we were just checking if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she seemed to catch on and there was a sharp edge to her voice now.

"Clarke-" Bellamy hesitated, not knowing how to say what he needed to, he decided just to be blunt, "-We know you're not sleeping. Or not much anyway. A couple people said they could here you pacing in your room."

Raven's mouth quirked up at the corner, "That's the problem with sleeping on the ark, sound travels like crazy on that thing."

Clarke's face was completely blank as the two spoke, not even a flicker of emotion. Raven whispered an order to Bellamy quickly and he nodded, kneeling down next to Clarke. She protested as he lifted her into his arms, whispering angrily to put her down. Raven smiled from behind them as Bellamy stood, Clarke still squirming in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She was glaring at him as he walked with Raven over to his tent. This was earning them all some interesting looks but Raven would deal with that later. She'd already spoken to Wick so that was one less thing to worry about.

"You're sleeping with us tonight Princess," Bellamy didn't even try to mask the smug grin on his face, and when Raven caught the disdainful look on Clarke's face she didn't try to either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Any comments/criticisms would be really helpful! Will hopefully see you with an update soon :)


End file.
